


Ultra Origins (Little Keplerette)

by BeFreeOnWeekends101



Series: Kindergarten Ultra Brood Superhero AU [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: (probably some mistranslations -_-), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Fillipino Ron, Fire!Ron, Ghostly!Kid, M/M, Multi, Superheroes, Water!Madison, Weather and Earth!Alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeOnWeekends101/pseuds/BeFreeOnWeekends101
Summary: After Kidd, Madison, Ron, and Alice were exposed to weird gases, they gain superpowers and become a group of heroes known as The Ultra Brood and gain some certain fans after the first victory.(This version of the characters is based on the Cain's No Creature Feature AU on Tumblr.)





	Ultra Origins (Little Keplerette)

It was a pretty bright but quiet night in Unknowna, which is unusual for the small city.

Three friends, Madison, Ron, and Alice, were walking around the alleyways for an evening strolls, having conversations and ready to kick the asses of anyone who would attack them given the kind of night.

Maybe they're a bit too paranoid about that, but anything could happen in Unknowna. Hell, they were even turned into monsters and turned back immediately by dying and being submerged in green goo when they were five years old.

They even seen Nugget use his demon powers once, too. Everything about this town is nuts, from the events to the people to the buildings.

But still, it was their home, and they didn't mind most of it at all. It took them ten years to get used to those facts, as did all their friends from kindergarten.

"Well, you can always find a tutor.", Madison pointed out, Ron sighed, "I know, Madster. I'd better. I'm about to fail algebra, and I need that to graduate! _Ang matematika ay isang asong babae._", he replied in frustration, "You know, I'm actually pretty good at algebra but I failing art class. Maybe I be you tutor and you could be mine?", Alice suggested, "That's an awesome idea, Alice.", Ron responded smiling.

They all went down an alleyway, when suddenly, a pipe expanded rapidly in a fast rate next to them, causing them to quickly turn around to it.

They all seemed nervous at that, "I'm no plumber, but I don't think that such a thick looking pipe could expand with something natural.", Ron said, "I don't think that, either.", Madison responded.

Suddenly, the pipe burst open, a pale yellowish green gas pouring out from both ends and into the alleyway, which blocked the way they came.

"Let's get out of here!", Alice said. They started to run as the gas began to fill the whole area from ground to roof, but then they ran into a chain-link fence.

Ron kept looking back and forth, "Uh-oh, dead end!", Madison shouted, "We're gonna have to climb for it!", Alice responded. The three started climbing the fence, but the gas unfortunately got to them as they were one jump away from being on the other side, causing them to cough in between sentences and sometimes words.

"_Amp na, hindi ko_ -cough- _gusto iyon!_ -cough cough- _Pakyu, nakakalason..._ -cough- _bagay..._", Ron cursed as the gas slowly started to engulf them completely, he and the girls feeling drowsy.

The three then all fell forwards and onto the ground unconscious, then out of nowhere, Kidd ran over to them and managed to pull them out and away from the smog and into his mom's car, coughing from the smog a bit himself. After he made sure they were in right, he got in the driver's seat and buckled up too. "Don't worry, guys! You're gonna be fine!", Kidd said before driving off to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> (Just in case you guys don't know, Ron's supposed to be saying 'Math is a bitch.' and 'Fuck that, I don't like that! Fuck you, toxic... stuff...' in his native language. Sorry if it's mistranslated... <:3 Also, this chapter's awfully short.)


End file.
